This invention relates to a tire chain assembly and more specifically, relates to a tire cable chain system having a self-tensioning feature.
Tire chains have been in existence for many years and cable-style tire chains (hereinafter “cable” chains) have gained popularity. As is known, a tire cable chain assembly generally consists of two annular side holders made of cable on the inner side and outer side of the tire, respectively. These side holders are each held together in annular form by a closeable clasp, hook, or similar fastener during operation. A plurality of traction cables cross over the road engaging surface of the tire, between the two annular side holders to provide traction for the tire.
Cable chains are much lighter in weight than standard tire chains, a fact that has contributed to their growing popularity. Cable chains are generally sized to fit differently sized tires and the fit is generally snug on the tire when the chains are fitted to the tire that they are designed for. However, installing cable chains is still a laborious process as the snug fit requires the installer to laboriously struggle to get the chains around the tire and connect the hooks or clasps on the open ends to close up the annular side holders. This installation process usually requires the installer to lay or kneel on the ground, in snow or mud, to fit the chains to the tire on both its inboard and outboard sides. This is a labor-intensive and messy process.
Another problem with cable chains arises when it is desired to use them on tires for which they are not fitted, as they simply cannot be installed. Hence, there is no one size that can fit many differently sized automobile tires. As a result, a family with different cars or trucks generally must have a set of cable chains for each car, rather than have one set which can be used on any of the vehicles.
Therefore, a need exists for a cable chain system that can be easily installed on a tire and which can adapt to differently sized tires.